fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Usagi's Everlasting Wish! A New Reincarnation
Sailor Moon trudges through the blizzard at D Point until she finally reaches the crater filled with purple smoke... the entrance to the Dark Kingdom's lair. She thinks about her recently deceased friends and vows to do her very best until the end. Queen Beryl watches Sailor Moon through her crystal ball. She captures the girl in a large, glowing orb of energy and transports her to deep within the Dark Kingdom's lair. The queen reveals herself saying, "Welcome, Princess. You have done well to come so far. I praise you for a job well done." She then reveals that the brainwashed Endymion is beside her, kneeling at her feet and kissing her hand. She instructs him to kill Sailor Moon, and he says that he will do so. Endymion leaps into the air and strikes at Sailor Moon with his sword. Luckily, she dodges the attack. She twirls her Moon Stick in the air and attempts to use "Moon Healing Escalation" to heal her former lover. It seems to have no effect. Queen Beryl laughs and says, "You are wasting your time. You are still not a full-fledged princess. Even if you use the Ginzuishou, you will not be able to remove Queen Metallia's dark energy from Endymion's body. Stop wasting your time and quietly hand me the Ginzuishou." Sailor Moon does not respond, but Endymion leaps again to attack. He missed again, but Sailor Moon falls to the ground and drops the Moon Stick. A black rose appears in his hand and he says, "Sailor Moon. Die!" He flings the rose at her, ensnaring her in several vines studded with more black roses. Painful bursts of energy pass through her body. Queen Beryl laughs as Sailor Moon screams in agony. Sailor Moon calls out to him, remembering him as Mamoru. Finally, she collapses. He kicks her, then grabs her throat and lifts her into the air, blasting her with even more energy. Queen Beryl looks on, laughing: "Soon the sun will be covered entirely by sunspots and Queen Metallia will be revived." She tells Endymion to stop torturing Sailor Moon and cut off her head. He throws the girl to the ground and lifts his sword. She attempts to reach out for the Moon Stick, but is ultimately too weak after being attacked so brutally. Queen Beryl says, "It's no use! Soon, Queen Metallia will be revived. When she fills this world with her dark energy by using the Ginzuishou, she is certain to utilize its power to the maximum. Everything you have been doing will have been meaningless!" Sailor Moon thinks about how her friends sacrificed their lives for the cause. She becomes more determined than ever as Endymion lifts his sword in the air. Her tiara begins to glow... then she throws it at him, striking him in the abdomen. Both he and the tiara fall to the ground. Though he is initially stunned, he quickly stands up and tries to kill Sailor Moon. Beryl reiterates that he is filled with dark energy and will not be defeated easily. He angrily lifts his sword in the air... Sailor Moon begs for him to stop and holds out the orgel, which opens and plays music. She says, "Please remember. I am Serenity. In the distant past, we swore to love each other. I am Serenity of the Moon Kingdom." He responds by saying that anyone who opposes the Dark Kingdom must die. Sailor Moon will not give up. She says, "You are just being corrupted by the evil energy. Please regain your gentle heart. I don't want to... I don't want to fight you! So please." Endymion lowers his sword and touches the orgel. When he touches the locket, he is instantly healed and regains all of his memories. He envisions himself as a little boy in a hospital bed, thinking that he is all alone. In his daydream, Usagi appears beside the bed in her school uniform and tells him that he is not alone; he has her.... and he becomes an adult again. Endymion's sword drops to the ground and a red rose falls on top of it. He is completely healed. He thanks Sailor Moon, and she wraps her arms around him. Queen Beryl is enraged. Her eyes begin to glow and a large black crystal appears in her hands. She says that she will not forgive Sailor Moon for stealing Endymion from her again. She hurls the crystal at the couple, but Mamoru thinks quickly and tosses the red rose, shattering the crystal. The shards fly through the air, but Mamoru throws himself on top of Sailor Moon to protect her. One of the shards strikes his shoulder. Meanwhile, the red rose has hit Beryl directly in the center of the chest. Queen Beryl asks Endymion why he is protecting Sailor Moon. She says that if he had married her, he could have been "king of all the worlds." Cracks begin to form around the rose and steam rises from it. Beryl falls to the floor in awe. She wonders how something like this could possibly defeat her... could Endymion's love for Sailor Moon be destroying her body? She refuses to accept it, but is forced to retreat. Mamoru lies in Sailor Moon's arms. He tells her to leave this place; to go back to her life as an ordinary girl and "find a cool boyfriend or something." She tells him that he is the coolest. He then dies in her arms as she weeps. Break Queen Beryl crawls to Queen Metallia and begs for Metallia to lend her the power to defeat Sailor Moon. Metallia agrees to do so and says, "The time has come to bestow hatred and suffering to all living creatures in this universe. Queen Beryl, kill everything and everyone, and turn the world to pitch black!" Metallia's energy bursts forth and merges with Queen Beryl. Meanwhile, Sailor Moon leans over Mamoru's body and says, "I'm sorry... I can't kiss you. Rei, Ami, Mako, and Minako... They all died before they could even kiss the boys the loved. So I can't find happiness just by myself. I'm sorry, Mamoru. I'm not going to run away. There are still things that I have to do. Watch me. I'll do my best!" Sailor Moon walks away as the cavern crumbles around her. Purple smoke stops coming from the crater in D Point. Nearby, the ground begins to crack and a new crater opens up. Black energy shoots out of it into the snow and a black orb emerges. The orb opens up, flower-like, to reveal "Super Beryl" - the large, powerful fusion of Queen Beryl and Queen Metallia. Sailor Moon also emerges from the Dark Kingdom's lair and walks towards the enormous woman. As she draws near, Super Beryl blasts her with a large burst of energy which creates a tall pillar of ice in the surrounding snow. The top of the pillar opens up to reveal Princess Serenity standing on top, holding the Moon Stick. Meanwhile, electricity goes out all over Tokyo and black clouds darken the sky. The Tsukino family stands by a window looking up at the sky; Luna and Artemis watch from the roof of the Tsukino house. The cats realize that Queen Metallia's dark energy has been released, and that the end is near. Luna tries to go to D Point, but Artemis stops her, saying that there is nothing she can do. Luna begins to cry, realizing that if Usagi releases the power of the Ginzuishou, she will die just like Queen Serenity. Artemis knows this, but reminds her that there is no other way to save the world now. Luna hopes that the crystal's full power will not be released. Back at D Point, Princess Serenity lifts the Moon Stick into the air and uses her "Moon Healing Escalation" attack to counter Super Beryl's bursts of dark energy. As they face off, Super Beryl says, "Why do you go to such lengths to defy me? You dream of a beautiful future, but you are sure to eventually realize that this world is already ugly and filthy!" Princess Serenity responds by saying that she has faith. Super Beryl demands to know, "In love? Friendship? Or in the trust between people?" The princess says that she has faith in this world that everyone tried to protect. Super Beryl persists by saying that there is nothing left to believe "in this rotten world." As Super Beryl attacks even more fiercely, Princess Serenity begs the Ginzuishou to make her believe in the world. She thinks about everything her friends have said to her about love and begins to cry. Super Beryl strengthens her attack, determined not to be sealed away by the Ginzuishou now that she is filled with dark energy. Her power begins to overcome that of Princess Serenity. The princess is also determined; she asks the spirits of her friends to lend their strength to her. Suddenly, the spirits of the other senshi appear to lend her their power. An enormous, glowing pink orb of energy overtakes Super Beryl, completely destroying her. With this last burst of strength, Sailor Moon falls backwards - alone - and thanks her friends before losing consciousness. The pink orb of light expands and crushes the pillar of ice upon which Sailor Moon is lying, and the girl descends into it. As it continues to grow, it engulfs the bodies of Endymion and the Sailor Senshi. It covers all of D Point and the North Pole. Sailor Moon's voice says, "When I wake up in the morning, a pure white curtain of lace is rustling in the breeze. The cuckoo clock in the room says it's 7:00 and Mom's voice says, 'You'll be late if you don't get up!' I'm still half asleep and I think, 'Please let me sleep for three more minutes.' I'm late for school every single day like clockwork; my teacher makes me stand out in the hallway and I get failing grades on my tests. The crepes we'd all eat on the way home... we'd gaze dreamily at a party dress in a show window. The little things bring such joy and I'm happy. I wish... I wish I could go back to that kind of normal life. I want to go back." The next morning, Usagi wakes up late as usual and runs out the door. Makoto, Rei, Minako, and Ami are also back to their normal lives, preparing to go to school. Artemis and Luna sit on the roof of the Tsukino house. The sunspots have disappeared; everyone was transmigrated back. Luna says that she feels a little sad for the girls, as they have all completely lost their memories of when they were friends. Artemis tells her not to worry; the girls just need to meet each other again. At school, Usagi and Naru see that Ami has the top score on the National Mock Exam... but they do not recognize her. After school, Usagi laments that she has made a bad grade on a test. She crumples the test paper and tosses it behind her. It hits Mamoru on the head and he says, "that hurt, odango atama!" When he sees that her grade is only 30 points, he tells her to study harder. She snatches the paper away before angrily leaving. He thinks she is a silly girl. As they are walking away, Naru tells Usagi that that was a cool guy. Usagi angrily says that he was obnoxious. Naru optimistically says that it may have been a fated encounter! Usagi says that she has her own dream... to find a cool boyfriend who will protect her no matter what!